IT IS ALL OR NOTHING!
by Rantaid
Summary: Some mild fanfic that i wrote.


**IT IS ALL OR NOTHING!**

Welcome to the Towns….. What? You are waiting for me to reuse my old joke about PowerPuff Girls reference? Grow up , girls ! Yes.. I call you as a girl to insult you. As you already aware, this is a Panty & Stocking with GarterBelt fanfic. There is no way this is Townsville. Am I right? Got you ! Happy Halloween ! *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle* *Cackle*. Let me rephrase it to you so you dumb girls can know that this is no Simpsons fanfic or PowerPuff Girls fanfic. This is Daten City , The Datenshi Ty. The city of the fallen angel. No other place where our heroines (the one that is not drugs) are living here to fight the evil being, the GHOSTS.

At The usual place , outskirt of the city…. Those three, Panty , Stocking and Garterbelt (Hey… Did we need to count Chuck as the fourth member?) are living there. Garter the usual afro and kind priest who care for mankind (especially the boy type kind) live there and tutor them as the Father. No, this is not meant as the joke, even though We can call the Priest as "Father" but what I mean is father that is the filial-parental relationship. But Garter, act as if he is the father of these two girls always ready to tutor both girl and instruct them to collect "Heaven" (COIN) , in order to fulfill their wishes. Because the purpose of Heaven (Coin) is still not known let us going through this story based on my assumptions.

For now, Garter has been scolding his two daughters (?) Panty and Stocking . This two has been lazed enough.

"Don't you care anymore for collecting them?"

Ignoring the Father Garter (Now… this is what I mean as double entendre jokes), Those two are doing whatever they are doing right now. For Panty, she is busy "helping" the milkman release his milk. To release the milk it is better if you used your mouth , not hands . If you thought that I am wrong why don't you see some toddlers who sucks their mama , asking for milk?

And for Panty, as always she is busy chomping down her favorite SWEETS. Whoo-hoo! You have such a nice….. cake today my dear Stocking (Do you think that I am trying to talk dirty? WRONG !) mind if I try a bit? C'Mon! I just want to lick at least…. Your Legs ! (Now this is what I meant as dirty jokes, both in reality and both in it's meaning) .

While they are busy finishing what they are doing right now, let me take the liberty of explaining things to you. Panty and Stocking, this two are actually Angels from heaven. But because of their misdemeanor, they are banished and expelled from heaven. The God give them a chance to redeem their misbehaving by fighting the evil spirit GHOSTS. Their effort are proven by collecting The Heavens (Coin) that they got by defeating them. But , I, The Narrator believe there is some other reasons for them. Everybody likes a conspiracy theory right?

**XXX**

Okay… after some lengthy explanation for Garter who try to remind them of their duty, they were kicked out from the house. They are looking at each other

"Ne… Ne… Stocking did you think that what I am thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Still continuing chomping her cake, beautiful cake

"I am tired of chasing those F*cking Sh*T!"

"By those 'F*cking Sh*T!' you mean GHOSTS?"

Panty nod at her. While Stocking still continue chomping his Ga'teu Noir du Schokoladen.

"Well… in fact I am."

"Right? Nowadays we have to handle defecation monster, Sperm Troops, Obesity monster, Underwear monster, Booger and lastly Puke monster! I am SICK of that ! F*CKIN SICK!"

"true enough… maybe the next time we will have to slay Flatulent , Constipation, and so on. What are we ? a girls having to deal girly problem?"

"yep! As expected of _shimai_ ! if we are truly some cool-*SS hero, we should have deal with Crazy-COOL Villain ! Not some LAME-Oss Monster!"

"But, did you forget Panty? We have no choice. Did you forget what we are before we are now?"

"Some angels livin' in Heaven?"

"ARE you really tHAT REtarDED you s*ut! How could you forgot your own former live? Did too much S*X fried your small Brain? _Ko no B*tchy! Shinjirarenai..!"_

"…**. I am **just playin you StockINg! IT's a JOKE , you know!"

"Good grief. At least see the ending theme if you forget."

"What ending now?"

"Shut up! Now we will patrolled through the city." Stocking called the See-through, their personal Hummvvee-like vehicle. And they roam in the city . But there is something still bugging me.

m…mmm… Panty-san? Stocking-san? Do you know why Garter behaved like that? Even if he is trying to remind your task why would he behaved that hard? What? Look at the house right now? Okay..

**XXX**

Meanwhile… in their house, Garter is happily humming as he makes some tea for his guest… Huh ? why did he add some Yohimbe Roots and Royal Jelly to the tea? A new style?

" M… The Father.., do you know where are Panty and Stocking are?" Brief the Geek boys ask the father conspicuously.

**XXX**

As for Panty and Stocking because they could not find any possibility of GHOSTS, they agreed to one thing.

"Just scr*w that! Let us grab something."

"Agreed!"

And they go to have fun. While Stocking tries the new model, Choux la Crème with the Filling of Some fresh sugar sapped from the sugar cane of pre Batista Regime, Panty tries to score some mans. After tired of simultaneous "short" activity with those useless "stick", according to her, a man… no a old fat-ass confidently tries to impress them. Seeing this seems to be good for nothin' old coot. Panty vehemently reject them.

But the old coot fat-ass did not give up, he use a thousand beautiful words as if he could easily pictured Zhao Feiyan or even Xishi and Diao chan beauty using merely his words that could be arranged as if some poetry.

And seeing that Panty at least are being a tad bit interested, he tries to score in another way…

"Waitress , go give this cute little sister , today specials , or I fire you."

It seems that the old coot is the owner of the café, because he order the waitress to bring Stocking the hidden secret and the state-of-arts The Ultimate Cake-Ice Cream-Pastry Double combo.

And.. it seems that his way are more effective. Because, when we sees Stocking expression a mixed of surprised, happy, disbelief , amazed , impressed and fascinated. How could that old fat-ass managed to did that heinous miracle?

"How about it ? little girls? Did I showed you some magic?"

Panty a bit surprised but retorted "I had no F*ckin business with some L*mp Johnny the Who."

The old man face changed, he become a bit challenged , and he did not try to retort but instead he says this calmly

"So , my little Pussy cat wants some prove that I am a Big DADDY not some jerk'in in the merk'in? "

And Panty smiled. "Yes."

Then he changed his stance, this time he tries to impress Stocking, it seems that he staked his pride by trying to score both of them.

"Little miss, could you help me to prove that I am no small rats, but some Big Daddy?"

"Huh?" Stocking could not understand

"If you agreed to help me, I will bring you to the city main hotel and order you the *Censored name* (the writers is out of idea, just give some fancy name for some SWEETS) , you will be just like Hansel and Gretel who found the Gingerbread house, of course it is the top class taste"

Because the Old Fatass already perform such unbelievable miracle, Stocking quickly nod, eagerly .

**-XXX-**

Inside the rooms, Because of the old coot unusual taste, he tied Panty to the chair to force her seeing him and Stocking, while they are performing their acts.

"WHAT THE F*! "

Panty is surprised, her little sister have changed her behavior, she has changed uncharacteristically for her to behave like that.

That oldman does not just talk!

"When will be for my turn?"

"Right after I am satisfied." The Old Fat-ass answered with a snicker. And Panty pouts. She has to hold back her envy seeing their beastly act. How could that Fat-ass performed that act? And it is already three hours non stop pumping. How she envy her little sister. Even her face become refreshed while she doing it.

"Ha…Ha… Ha… I AM THE MAN OF THE WORLD !" The Old man laughed so hard

**XXX**

And after they are finished, and the old coot have fulfilled all of his promises , he is still accompanied by them. It seems that those girls don't want to release him and stick to him. For panty because she missed the previous fat-ass who simultaneously satisfy her in one streak, and for Stocking because she missed the sweets liquid and the old coot give almost the same sweet taste from his liquid and from his treats.

Even they would not allowed the oldman to bid them farewell.

"At least, let me refill my cash. " And he is accompanied to the nearby debit teller machine, The ATM.

As he tries to draw some money, he checked his account, and draw some large amount.

But as the mans tries to execute the withdrawal, the ATM malfunctioned and become erratic. Then it shout "MONEY MONEY MONEY! NEEDS MORE MONEY? WHY WONT I HAVE SOME BEFORE?"

The Oldman surprised.

While the from nowhere, Garter appeared.

"It seems that the GHOST this time is the embodiment of a poor human being who frustrated till he dies because of his lack of money, _Tenshi-tachi._ Show them your glory."

Panty and Stocking look at Garter speechless.. He has took of his robe, revealing his garter and underwear.

"I will return to house. My business has not finished. "

And Panty and Stocking faced the "poor" GHOST.

" Let's do it Stocking!"

"Go For it, Panty!"

_**-HENSHIN-**_

_Fly away now…. Fly away…. Now …. FLY AWAY !_

_And.. both of those girls are perform their transformation, changing their outfit in to their own battlegear._

_Haaaaaaa…H! I am _ _crying! How I missed this scene. How could they did not show this sexy and spicy scene again? How could you ? GAINAX?_

_Those revealing , those eye, those skins… how could you cut them ? _

**XXX**

And whirling her gun, Panty aimed at the GHOST, The GHOST countered it using

"WAMU CRASHED!" The storm of Money drawn from the ATM stop the Bullet.

Panty shock. Stocking dashed forward swinging her Stripes 1 and 2 katana.

"ENRON DREAM!" And Stocking cut him. But huh? It was just an after-image! And as she cut those image, she was suffocated.

"..C..Can't Breath..!"

And the GHOST try to finished them using

"THE 2008 FALL !" The heap of money start to drown those girls

"Hit end! CRASH ! 2008! It's No LESSH! , MAN!" And the heap of money glowed, it will explode !

**XXX**

"Those girls and money are mine buck-head!" The old fat ass, stood and do something. His hand rotated in an unbelievable speed. And his hand shooting something.. rains of bullets?

That old man are using Miniguns or known as Gatling gun destroying those moneys and suddenly they vanished . " You know , girls? Money and womens are two things that move a man. CHANGE … GETTA"

And the old man showed his true form.

The girls surprised. That gallant, super cool figure, Their old enemy, ERO-KING-SAMA!

"Now, this is your chance. I could not destroy ghost with my armaments."

And Panty and Stocking finished the Ghost!

"MONETERY CRISIS IS EMMINENT! REMEMBER 1998!" and the GHOST destroyed.

"See-You-Again. LITTLE GIRLS."

The ERO-KING-SAMA vanished.

**-XXX-**

And those girls waved their hand at his vanishing figure. But then

"AH! I should have charged him for breaking See-through in our previous meeting ! That Sly MotherF*cker!"

"You should have. But really . it seems that you are really happy with our meeting, nee… Panty-Neesama?" Stocking tries to joke her up.

"W…Well…. His Magnum are great, but I would like to taste his Yamata no Orochi once more, Don't you missed his Sweets Liquid, _StockinG?"_

Stocking shut , her face blushed.

"But, really! Should have asked his number. _Nee_.. Stocking?"

Stocking move quickly, left her older sister while smile sarcastically

"Wait? Did he gave you one? Share with me , you damn sweet eater WH*RE!" And Panty chased her little sister away.

-END-

* * *

**Author Note:** Sometimes i want to write something mild like this. Please, i don't add mary sue. he is modelled after H-Manga character. I always liked r*pe or inc*st doujin. especially if it is some netorare where the girls forced to commit that heinous act with some ugly old man. well... the crueler the better (No Guro, because it did not turned me on ). Because i 'm not trying to write a R*pe Fanfic, that character maybe sounds a bit like a mary sue.


End file.
